


Unexpected

by PoeticNonsense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'll come up with more tags as we go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticNonsense/pseuds/PoeticNonsense
Summary: When Fury throws Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow, and Tony Stark together to form a team, things get messy. Steve, the golden patriot who isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. Bucky, the broken, meddled mutt who is still trying to figure out who he is. Brock, the redeemed ex-Hydra assassin intent on proving his repentance and gaining trust. And Tony, the tough exterior with the softened interior as fragile as an egg. Who thought this was a good idea?ABO fic where love triangles complicate things. Takes place after Civil War, but Bucky was never frozen. Brock never died, he simply ran away from Hydra when it fell.





	1. A New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is based on the roleplay interactions I've had on my Twitter roleplay account, @Praeceptorum. I'm just taking the storylines already created and embellishing them because really, we need more Rumstuckony action. Expect lots of angst and smut. I haven't written any fanfiction for years so please leave me feedback and any ideas you have!

What in the hell was going on?

 

That was the first things that ran through Brock's head. He'd only gotten notification a couple days ago that he'd be moving to a new location within the Avengers tower. Brock had spent his entire married life living in that house and having to suddenly move in one day wasn't what he'd had in mind for the big departure. Many memories were made in this house. Brock could still clearly see his son running through the hallway to the living room, tackling his dad onto his back. He would boast about the amazing Lego structure he'd built, which clearly displayed the work of a five year-old, and how dad should put it on the fridge. Brock, an all too obliging father, would laugh and kiss his head before taking the Lego boat up to the top of the fridge where it could be displayed throughout the house. Brock still remembered Oliver's face like it was yesterday, with that messy, dirty blond hair and freckles running up his nose and cheeks. He was a spitting image of his mother, Brock's wife. 

 

The memory faded as he grew melancholy. He missed them every day. Hydra had taken them from this world far too soon and Brock had been helpless to stop it. He'd been a stupid kid back then. He hadn't realized Hydra's power. Brock shook his head to clear the bad memories from flooding in and he decided to explore his new home, temporary or not.

 

The apartment was big. Of course it was, Stark had a say in its design. To Brock's knowledge, the apartment was nearest the top and they wouldn't have any pesky neighbors. Brock vaguely wondered who else was on this supposed team as he looked around. The front door opened up to a large living area. There was a television build into the wall, along with modern couches and tables. The kitchen could be viewed from the living area and Brock could see the counters were made with a black marble. They wrapped around in a short peninsula before revealing the set of black cabinets above and below, along with the various appliances. The microwave, oven, dishwasher, and refrigerator were all made with a sort of stainless steel. Brock suspected it was a special type of metal. Stark never did anything half-assed. Beyond the kitchen was a small dining area with a table and chairs but Brock didn't imagine they'd be eating meals there like any normal family. And of course, there was a bar. Any apartment of Stark's had a bar. It looked like a fully equipped one too. Nice.

 

Next, Brock peeked into the bedrooms. They were clustered at the end of the hallway to the right of the door that trailed off from the living area. They had various themes to them, he noticed. One adopted the same sleek black atmosphere as the rest of the apartment. Another room contained more vintage furniture, with polished wood and textiles. The third contained more color and had almost a playful vibe to it. The last bedroom was the one Brock chose. It was simple, with a white bed frame and grey dresser. The room wasn't extravagant or overdone and Brock bonded with it instantly. He walked inside and set his two large duffel bags on the floor next to the bed. He hadn't packed much because Fury told him he didn't need to. The apartment was fully furnished.

 

Brock found the bathroom before he started to unpack. Even the bathroom was fancy. Brock wasn't used to living in such nice accommodations. Before Hydra, he'd been in the marines and had seen his fair share of war. He was just fine with the simple things. As Brock unpacked his clothing and living items, he wondered who else was on this team. Fury hadn't given any information in his email and phone call. As long as they were willing to look past Brock's history with Hydra, he figured they'd get along fine. He was pretty good at working on a team. Besides, maybe he'd make some new friends.

 

Brock was hanging up his clothing when he heard the front door open. The next guest. The scent hit him before he even needed to look out to see who it was. Instead of memories of his wife, memories of Hydra invaded his broken mind. This wasn't just any ordinary scent. This was a scent that meant something to Brock. Slowly, the alpha stepped outside to greet the next member on the team. Bucky.

 

Bucky stared at him. Brock stared back. There were a few awkward moments of silence before Bucky's face twisted in an emotion Brock could only identify as conflict and pain. Brock's own mind was racing and now reaching out to his long lost lover. Well, Bucky had been around for a while helping out what was left of SHIELD. Or, the good guys. But he probably thought Brock was dead. Brock hadn't reached out to Bucky, even when it was safe to. He was too guilt ridden about the things he'd forced Bucky to do. Bucky, however, saw Brock more as a life saver than an abuser. Brock was the only person ever kind to Bucky in Hydra. Brock loved Bucky with all of his heart and that's what made this so painful. 

 

"Brock?"

 

Even just hearing his name made Brock wince. "Bucky....I'm sor--"

 

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Bucky had tackled him in a hug so tight it knocked the breath out of Brock. Said agent stumbled but managed to stay upright as he clung back to Bucky. Bucky. His omega, though it was never official. But everyone knew Bucky was his at Hydra and evidently, that hadn't changed. Brock breathed Bucky in, now that he was so close to his scent gland. It took all he had not to bite him there. No, that was too hasty, Brock.

 

"You're _alive_."

 

"I'm sorry," whispered Brock, "I'm sorry I didn't come for you. But I'm here now." Clearly, Bucky didn't care that Brock didn't come for him. He was more relieved that Brock was alive. 

 

The next guest, however, wasn't so pleased with Brock's presence. Bucky and Brock were torn apart with his arrival, though Brock still kept an arm around his waist. Steve radiated the smell of a jealous alpha but Brock wasn't so easily intimidated. He knew of Steve and Bucky's own history and was fortunate enough to still be wanted by Bucky. Steve didn't glare. He didn't even look angry and that was what made Brock uneasy. He could never read the damn alpha. However, Steve's eyes slowly narrowed at Brock.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

He should have seen it coming. Not everyone trusted him yet. "Look, man, I got as much right to be here as you do. Guess we're gonna have to work with each other then." Brock eyed the other alpha up and down before dropping his arm around Bucky. He didn't want to seem territorial right now. He didn't want to pick a fight. He was still trying to redeem himself. For now.

 

Steve scowled lightly and headed in to pick a room and set his things down. He chose the more colorful room. Brock wasn't surprised. Bucky was still clinging to Brock's side after reeling with the news of his life. Brock probably should have left the poor omega alone so he wouldn't cause more tension between he and Steve but maybe Bucky needed a little help. "Here, I've got those." Though he knew Bucky was completely capable, Brock picked up Bucky's things and set them in another bedroom, the vintage looking one. "Unpack. I think we all need to process this.

 

"Starting the party without me?" The voice came from the doorway. Ah, this must be the fourth and final member of the team. Tony Stark himself. Of course he'd be late. However, he didn't seem all that surprised to see Steve, Bucky, or even Brock. Fury must have informed him of the details of their little team. Rude.

 

Brock sighed and leaned in the doorway to his bedroom. He definitely need to process this because he knew they'd all have to be very careful in this team. Bucky didn't seem fazed by Tony's entrance but he did glance over to Steve. The alpha smiled at the sight of the other, though it was a sad smile. He and Tony hadn't left on the right note last time. Steve stepped forward to say something but was cut off by Tony entering and claiming the last bedroom. 

 

"Now, before we get this shitshow started, I need a drink." To the bar he went. 

 

A shitshow was right. Why in the world would Nick think putting a team consisting of Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Brock together would be a good idea? Probably _because_ they knew each other so well. They knew each other's fight patterns and made a good team in the right circumstances. With proper training together, they could be unstoppable. All this thinking made Brock's head hurt. If Fury was smart, he wouldn't send them on any missions before they got all the tension worked out because right now, it felt like anyone could snap. Brock was relieved to see Bucky but intimidated by Steve and the addition of Tony made it all more confusing. 

 

In the end, Brock joined Tony at the bar. Might as well start somewhere.

 

"Pour me a drink."


	2. Fury's Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Please keep leaving me feedback and ideas! I'm pretty much making up the story as I write so I'm down for anything. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to keep posting chapters but for now, I'm trying to make it every few days. Life is busy. This chapter is pretty much just a filler chapter. Tell me what you think!

Things were tense the rest of the day. Tony and Brock enjoyed that heavy drink but with little conversation. Steve and Bucky had locked themselves in their rooms, presumably to think things over. The other two followed soon after, making it a very silent night. No one had time to enjoy the new apartment or scenery that surrounded the tower. They were all too mentally worn out to fight and the day had only started.

 

Evidently, this type of first day hadn't gone as Fury had hoped, Steve realized. The very next morning, bright and early, Fury entered their apartment with little warning.

 

“Rise and shine, Avengers. Team meeting, now.”

 

His voice was loud enough to echo throughout the entire apartment. Steve had no problem getting out of bed. He was a light sleeper after being trained to wake up to distant gunfire in the army. Actually, he was sure all of them were light sleepers. Except, maybe, Bucky. He knew how hard it was for Bucky to sleep at all so if he was asleep, Steve was sure he was enjoying it as much as he could. Steve could hear the others start to rustle about as they got up.

 

God, this felt like summer camp back in his teens. He and Bucky hadn't been to many summer camps, due to lack of funds, but he remembered one summer in particular. It was one of Steve's fondest memories. He remembered learning to swim with Bucky supporting him and refusing to let him drown. Bucky would even escort him off the diving board into the lake because he was afraid Steve would hurt himself once he hit the water. The cabin they stayed in was cold at night so Steve always found himself crawling into bed with Bucky for his warmth. Bucky had never complained. He'd simply accepted Steve into his bed and fallen back asleep. Now, Steve wondered if Bucky would ever crawl into _his_ bed when he had a nightmare. Steve had learned to stop hoping for these things when Bucky resurfaced. He knew his old pal was struggling and though Steve offered as much help as he could, he still felt at a loss at how to help him. Seeing him bond so easily with Brock here made him jealous and pained. He couldn't help his friend like Brock could.

 

With no time for a shower, Steve threw on a grey tee shirt and some sweatpants. After brushing a hand through his mop of hair, Steve headed out to greet Fury, though his demeanor wasn't exactly cheerful. He was fairly certain none of them wanted to be there. Well, Brock and Bucky were probably enjoying it. Steve tried not to hate the other alpha for being so attached to Bucky. From what little Bucky had told Steve about his handler, Brock was actually a decent guy in contrast to his alliance to Hydra. Steve was still skeptical. He supposed he didn't have much choice here but to work with Brock on the team. Great.

 

Steve glanced around for the others before taking a seat from the couch. Brock was already seated in an arm chair and was making a point not to look at Steve. Steve didn't mind. Next to emerge was Tony, who looked rather grumpy, though that wasn't surprising. Steve liked to think he knew Tony pretty well too, almost as much as Bucky. At least he had that advantage. He wouldn't have to share Tony. What was he even thinking?

 

Bucky was last and took some extra yelling from Fury to get him to emerge. He looked like a mess and took a seat on the floor next to the couch, where Tony sat next to Steve on the couch. The tension was nearly unbearable. Luckily, Fury spoke.

 

“I think you all know that I've assembled you here together to form a team. Intel has picked up a looming threat on the horizon and I thought it was best to build a team of people I can trust to neutralize it before it even hits us. Together, I know you'll make a great team.” Fury hesitated, making eye contact with each one of them. “Now. I know you've all got some shit to work through and I'd really like you to work through it sooner rather than later. As soon as you feel you can work together successfully without certain emotions getting in the way, I'll let you out into the field. But for now, get your shit together.”

 

Steve wasn't particularly stunned with Fury's speech. He was actually relieved that the others had a chance to hear it too. Fury was right, unfortunately for Steve. They needed to be able to work together successfully and to do that, they needed to sort out the....awkward relationship aspect. The tension. Steve wasn't looking forward to that.

 

No one moved. Fury nodded after a pregnant silence. “Alright, I'll leave you all to it. Good luck because the human race may be depending on it.”

 

He left without another word and still, no one moved. Might as well get this over with. Steve stood up to address them.

 

“Nick is right,” he started, “If this team is going to be successful, we need to have each other's backs. No matter how much we dislike each other.” He may have pointed a subtle glare at Brock. Brock picked up on it and stood, almost as if he were challenging Steve.

 

“You got somethin' to say, golden boy?” Definitely a challenge. Steve's nostrils flared and he picked up on Brock's stronger scent of attempted dominance. Brock looked at the others as well. “I'm here. I know none of you trust me all that much and I get it, I do. I've been cleared by Nick for a while now and I deserve to be here as much as any of you.”

 

The omegas could smell the scent battle going on between the two alphas. Not good. Bucky wasn't used to seeing Tony so....quiet for once. Now it was Bucky's turn to stand, though he shifted his weight on his feet as if he were nervous. “Hey. Let's not fight.” He paused to choose his words carefully. “I want both of you. And I don't want to lose either one of you. That means you're going to have to get along, or try to, because I won't accept no for an answer.”

 

Bucky stepped forward hesitantly and took Brock's calloused hand in one hand, his metal one. He still hated that damn arm. Bucky took Steve's hand in his other and looked up at them both. “This doesn't have to be complicated. We can....keep this platonic.”

 

No they couldn't. Steve knew it, Brock knew it, everyone knew it. There would be a fight, Steve was sure. He'd be honored to fight for Bucky, really. But...Bucky was so happy with Brock. Steve couldn't take that happiness away from him. He deserved it after everything he'd been through.

 

Steve finally nodded his agreement. “I'll try to make this work if you will,” he said directly to Brock, holding out his hand for a shake.

 

Brock hesitated only a moment before shaking Steve's hand. “Guess I'll try to make this work too. But if you hurt him, I'll kill you.”

 

Steve wouldn't have expected any different. This was going to get interesting.

 


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Sheesh! I haven't had any muse for it and I wasn't sure where to take it next. Honestly, I'm still struggling with the plot a little. Life is crazy right now and my muse is fickle so I'm not sure how often I'll update. In the meantime, please leave comments and give me feedback! I love reading them!

Conversations needed to happen, that much was clear. They couldn't expect to be on this team with no conversing. Besides, they'd been all but ordered by Fury to work it all out. None of them were looking forward to the coming conversations and escalated tensions. After the brief meeting, Bucky pulled Brock back into his bedroom and shut the door. It probably didn't send a good message to someone as emotionally fragile as Steve right now, but Brock was pleased Bucky was taking initiative. He imagined most of the tension would revolve around Bucky. Bucky wanted both of the alphas. If he were allowed that, Tony would have none and that wouldn't be fair.

 

This was going fast. Brock could imagine them already talking about bonding at this stage, even though they'd just become a team. He shook his head to clear it of that thought because that was ridiculous. Right?

 

Bucky pulled Brock to the unmade bed in the room and sat down with him, cuddling into the alpha's arms without a word. Brock, who had missed Bucky for far too long, eagerly wrapped his arms around the omega to soothe him. His lips pressed against his head as he kissed his hair. They sat there against the headboard for a good while. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew how this would play out.

 

Finally, Bucky broke the silence. Brock allowed him to speak. “I missed you,” came his murmur. It was slightly muffled against Brock's chest. Before Brock could respond, Bucky continued. “This isn't going to be easy.”

 

Brock began to rub a hand along his back. “We'll figure it out. Don't worry.”

 

His words caused the omega to tilt his gaze up at him. “I can't live without either one of you. You know this.” Brock did know this. That's why it was hard. “I can't choose.”

 

That was the million dollar problem, wasn't it? Steve and Brock expected Bucky to choose between them. He would get an alpha and presumably, the other alpha would claim Tony. Though, in Brock's opinion that wouldn't make sense since he didn't know Tony much at all. It hurt to hear it out loud. After all Brock had done to Bucky in Hydra and all the things he'd let happen, Brock felt Bucky deserved everything. Brock deserved nothing. So, the alpha would willingly sacrifice his own happiness in order to fulfill Bucky's. That was the hard part.

 

“Then don't,” Brock murmured in return, “Don't choose, Bucky. You have me, you have Steve. Why ruin that? I imagine down the road you will want to choose one of us to claim you and that's okay. It's okay if you pick Steve. You two deserve each other.” With each word he spoke, his heart twinged in pain.

 

Bucky cut him off. “No, I said I won't choose. I can't. I can't have Steve without you.” Maybe Bucky couldn't express what he was feeling properly but Brock still understood.

 

“Alright,” he soothed, “I'll talk to Steve. It will all be alright.” As Brock kissed Bucky's head again, he stared ahead at the door and kept rubbing his back. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Steve, but it had to happen, for Bucky's sake. For now, Brock would hold Bucky and comfort him for hours until Bucky finally fell asleep in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With Brock and Bucky in a bedroom, Steve and Tony were left alone. The tension still remained. Tony scowled lightly and stood up to leave. He didn't want to be in a room with a friend that had betrayed him for someone else. A friend that he'd been growing feelings for only to have them shattered with the betrayal. Before Tony could walk very far, Steve's hand shot out to grip his forearm carefully.

 

“Wait,” he instructed, “Tony, I'm sorry.” Even something as innocent as an apology hurt Tony Stark's heart. He looked back at the alpha with a dirty look that he didn't even know he could muster.

 

“For what? For betraying me? For abandoning me for _him_? Guess you got what you deserved when Brock showed up, huh. Bucky took something from me, now Brock is taking someone from you.” His words were poisonous and he knew it. Steve knew it too and he knew he deserved them.

 

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, “That I wasn't a better friend. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry that _I_ had to choose between you and Bucky. It should have never been like that. For that reason, I don't think I can make Bucky choose either.” Steve gave a little tug on Tony's arm until the omega had turned around to face him. “Choosing Bucky doesn't mean I don't care about you, Tony. I do, a lot. This is an impossible situation to be in and I don't think I could do it without you on my side.”

 

Tony wasn't sure how to feel. Hearing Steve apologize so sincerely did something to his heart. It brought fresh waves of pain but also a little healing at the fact of Steve apologizing. But he couldn't forgive him so easily.

 

“I need time.” Tony tugged his arm away. “I know I'll have to forgive you at some point but for now, give me time. My head is reeling from this cocktail team Fury cooked up. I need a drink.”

 

Even though it was early, he still headed over to the bar to pour one. As he was doing so, he glanced back up at the other alpha. “Would you like one?” That was probably as friendly as they'd be until this got worked out and Steve was fine with that. He headed over for a drink that wouldn't affect him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Steve had a few casual drinks with Tony, which didn't turn out to be a bad idea after all, he gently knocked on Bucky's door. When he heard no answer, he slowly opened the handle to see the two sitting on the bed, Bucky asleep. Brock looked at him expectantly, but with no malicious intent in his eyes.

 

“Uh...can we talk?” Steve asked the second alpha quietly. Brock nodded and held up a finger to signal for Steve to give him a moment, and then carefully placed the sleeping omega down on the bed so he could slip out. He motioned for Steve to follow him out and into his own bedroom. He would do his best to keep this conversation civil and non-possessive. Relax, Rumlow. Think this through.

 

Steve looked anxious as he ran a hand through his hair. “So, uh, I don't suppose you talked with Bucky at all.”

 

Brock nodded. “He can't choose between us. And honestly, I don't think he should have to. If having both of us makes him happy, then that's what I want. He deserves happiness, Steve, after all these years of hell. He deserves this.” Steve agreed with him there. “But it won't be easy for me. I don't like sharing him. Hydra was....” He paused as the old memories tried to surface again. “I had to share him in Hydra, with the other agents. He wasn't really mine. I want him to be mine but I won't force him to be.”

 

Steve appreciated that Brock was talking to him so openly about this. “We'll have to work together, then, to make him happy. I'm in it if you are. Maybe that means taking turns taking care of him or spending time altogether, I don't know. I just want to be with him. And Tony.”

 

Tony brought in an interesting component. Steve didn't want to choose either. That gave both Tony and Brock the short end of the stick since they only cared about one person, really. Everyone was overwhelmed right now. Brock certainly couldn't decide on anything right now.

 

“I think if all of us are committed to making this work, it will. But right now, we can take things a day at a time. We're talking a lot about future crap that might not even happen. Let's just...see how the days go. Deal?”

 

Steve nodded and shook Brock's hand. Even though he could smell Bucky's scent on Brock now and it made him jealous, he was starting to trust the other alpha. They had to make this work. For Bucky's sake. It wasn't an option. Over time, they'd figure it all out.

 


End file.
